


Childish pranks and important business dinners

by Ivegothomework



Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Harkey keener is a little shit, Original Character(s), Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework
Summary: Pepper hosts an important bussines dinner and Penny gets back at her brother for all the pranks he’s pulled on her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Childish pranks and important business dinners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was lowkey inspired by episode 6 of WandaVision when it comes to the way I’ve written it! Also, this isn’t proofread, so feel free to point out mistakes that you find and I’ll correct them!

“Look out!” A loud scream comes from the stairs, and she turns around to see her little brother sliding down it in full speed on a mattress.

“Eli no!” She manage to yell out before he completely knocks her over and she falls face down on the floor. Just another normal day at the Stark household, not a single dull moment.

“Eli! What have I told you about using the satirs as a slide!” Pepper scolds as she enters the hallway, some important documents in hand.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Pepper asks, helping the older sibling up from the floor.

“Yeah I’m good.” She says, dusting herself off.

“Good, and you little mister, put that mattress back and go clean your room. I need the house to be spotless for the party tonight. So that means no dragging your muddy shoes inside the house.” Pepper says, pointing a finger at the young boy.

“Okay…” He says, before letting out a huge sigh and grabbing the mattress and heading upstairs.

“Sweetheart, don’t forget to put the dishes away.” Pepper reminds the girl and she nods, before the woman leaves the room, jumping on another important phone call.

_Yeah, that was my mom. The busiest woman in the entire universe. You might’ve heard of her, Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and one of the most influential women in the world. But to me, well, to me she’s just my mom. My family is what you could call, peculiar. Not the ordinary suburban family of four. Nope, definitely not. First of all we got my dad, world famous genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist. Or Iron Man, as many would call him. And then there’s my mom who I already told you about._

_Then there’s the twins, Wanda and Pietro. They’re the oldest of us all, turning 17 next month. They’re both pretty normal teenagers, except they really aren’t. When they we 13 they accidentally made a science experiment go really wrong and ended up with powers. Wanda, having telekinesis, energy manipulation, being able to read minds and give other people illusions. And Pietro having super speed._

_Then there’s Harley. He’s 15 and is a computer wiz. No super powers there. He’s a great brother, except when he decides that it’s a good idea to pull all his stupid pranks on me._

_Then there’s my little sister Morgan who’s 9, sweetest kid you’ll ever meet. Except when she gets mad, now that’s a thing you don’t wanna see, trust me._

_And then is my younger brother Eli who’s 7. The little rascal of the family. He always ends up getting himself in trouble one way or another._

_And lastly, there’s me. Hi! I’m Penny Stark and I’m the one and only Spider-Girl. I’m 14, and my life, well, it’s pretty fucking crazy. So yeah, I wasn’t lying when I said my family was peculiar. My aunt and uncle are literally avengers! I absolutely love my family, but sometimes….sometimes I feel invisible. I guess that’s what comes with being the middle child._

Penny made her way to the kitchen to put away the clean dishes in the cupboard before heading back to her room to clean that up before her parents came and complained about it.

Yes, I know. My parents are billionaires, but they still make us do chores. I guess it’s their way of trying to give this family some kind of normality.

“Think fast!” Harley yelled and threw a ball at Penny that hit her straight in the head.

“Harley what the fuck!” Penny yelled, picking up the ball and throwing it back at him.

“What?! I thought you could sense that with your ‘Penny tingle’?” Harley snickered and Penny shot him a glare.

“Don’t call it that! And besides, I can only sense incoming danger. Not random balls being thrown at my head.” Penny grumbles, picking up some dirty clothes from her chair and throwing them in the laundry bin.

“Sorry, my bad!” Harley apologizes with a laugh before running of doing god knows what. After cleaning up her room she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower before getting ready for tonight’s gala. She turned the doorknob to find the door locked.

“Occupied!” Wanda said from the other side of the door. Penny groaned and leaned against the wall, waiting for her sister to finish her bussines. After five more minutes Penny grew impatient and knocked again.

“What the hell is taking you so long?!” Penny yells.

“I’m getting ready for tonight!” Wanda replies and Penny groans.

“And you can’t do that in your room?” Penny asked.

“The bathroom has better lighting.” Wanda argued.

“Wanda seriously!! I need to take a shower!” Penny yelled, banging on the door.

“Take the downstairs bathroom then!” Wanda says and Penny groans. Whoever designed this penthouse seriously should’ve added more bathrooms! Penny ushered downstairs to find out that it was occupied too.

“How long will you be? I really need to take a shower!” Penny says and the door opens to reveal Pietro brushing his teeth.

“Sorry sis, not done yet. I don’t just wake up looking flawless everyday you know. The hair takes at least 20 minutes to get perfect.” He says and flashes her one of those annoying smiles before closing the door in her face.

“Pietro!! Seriously! I need to take a shower!” Penny yells banging on the door.

“Oy! What’s all the commotion about?” Her dad says as he walks down the hallway fixing the cuffs on his sleeve.

“Everyone is hogging the bathrooms and I need to take a shower! Like who the fuck designed this penthouse?? 4 bathrooms? And only 2 of them have showers? Really?” Penny says.

“Hey! Watch your language! And your mother did, actually. So don’t let her hear that.” Tony says and Penny just shakes her head in disbelief.

“And there’s 5 bathrooms actually. There’s one connected to our bedroom.” Tony says and Pennys eyes lit up. She’d totally forgotten about that one.

“Oh thank god!” Penny sighs, before rushing upstairs and in to her parents bedroom to hog the bathroom before anyone else gets the chance. Penny sees Harley making his way to their bedroom and she runs faster.

“Don’t you dare take the last bathroom with a shower!” Penny yells, running as fast as she possibly could. Harley smirks and runs for it, getting there first and locking the door behind him.

“No!! Harley come on! Please! I just need to take a five minute shower!” Penny groans.

“Sorry, I got here first, you’ll have to wait.” Harley says and Penny is just about ready to loose it.

“Mom!!!” She screams and hears footsteps quickly coming up the stairs.

“What, what is it? Is someone hurt?” She asked, slightly panicked.

“No, it’s worse. Everyone is hogging the bathrooms and I just need to take a quick shower. I don’t have time to wait if I’m gonna be able to finish getting ready on time!” Penny whines and Pepper gives her a sympathetic smile.

“Hey Harley. Will you please hurry up so your sister can take a shower.” Pepper says.

“Yeah yeah, okay.” Harley says before unlocking the door and stepping out.

“Finally!” Penny says and rushes inside, locking the door behind her. She takes a shower and blowdries her hair before applying some light makeup and slipping in to the light pink dress her mom had made her wear. She put her hair up in a bun and curled her side bangs before heading downstairs, just in time before the guests would arrive.

“Oh y’all look amazing. Everyone gather together so I can take picture.” Pepper says and the kids all stand beside each other, smiling into the camera. Pietro of course, being the annoying brother that he is keeps jabbing her side with his elbow.

“Stop it.” Penny hisses, shoving him back.

“Seriously, why do you have to be so annoying?” Penny mumbles under her breath.

“Because I’m your brother and it’s my job to be.” He responds with a laugh. Penny just rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

“Penny, can you be serious for 2 seconds!” Pepper says.

“But Pietro keeps being an-“ Penny starts but Pepper cuts her off.

“I really don’t have time to listen to whatever it is you guys are fighting about now. The guests will be here any moment and I just want one picture of you all. So please just smile for two seconds so I can get the pic.” Pepper says and Penny grimaces, mimicking her.

“Just smile so I can get the pic blah blah blah.” Penny mimicks.

“Hey! Penny cut it out!” Tony says and Penny sighs before finally offering the camera a fake smile.

_As you can see, my mom gets really tense when there’s a party like this. Everything has to be perfect to a T. Thankfully my dad is a little more chill. I’ve never really liked these parties, it’s always too much. I guess it’s never really been my scene. Yes, I know, funny coming from someone with the last name Stark._

Soon the guest arrived and Penny tried to be as polite as possible. Shaking everyone’s hand and introducing herself. After a while she managed to slip away in a corner. She grabbed her phone to see that she’d gotten a text from MJ. Her heart instantly skipped a beat.

MJ: Hey? How’s the party going? I know it’s not really your scene.

Penny: it’s okay, boring as heck though.

MJ: Figured. We still on for tomorrow?

Penny smiles, pulling her phone to her chest. She’d finally gotten the courage to ask MJ out and she’d actually said yes.

Penny: Absolutely! I’ll see you tomorrow! Xx

MJ: See you! Xx

Penny couldn’t stop smiling as re-read the texts one more time.

“What are you smiling at? Is it that MJ girl?” Harley asks, shoving her shoulder teasingly.

“No, shut up.” Penny says, blushing slightly.

“You ask her out yet?” He asks and Penny blushes even more.

“If I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Penny says and Harley snorts.

“Yeah yeah….here, want some soda?” He asks and Penny shrugs, grabbing the can and taking a sip only to find that there’s a hole in the middle of the can and now the front of her dress is totally drenched in Diet Coke.

“Harley!!” Penny yells and everyone looks at their direction.

“Are you serious right now?! My dress is totally ruined!” Penny yells and throws the can back at him.

“Oh please, our parents are billionaires, I think they can afford to buy you a new one.” Harley says.

“That’s not the poi-“

“Guys, stop it right now.” Tony says as he walks over to them.

“But he-“ Penny tries.

“No. Not now. From now on I want you guys to be on your best behavior. No more pranks.” Tony says, looking over at Harley who bites his lip, trying not to laugh, cause the classic hole in a can trick had actually worked and it was hilarious.

“Penny, go up and change and come back down. Dinner is in 10 minutes.” Tony says and ushered her upstairs. Penny swore under her breath as she made her way up the stairs. She washed off the coke that had stained her skin before changing into a red cocktail dress and heading back downstairs where everyone was gathering around the table. She slid into one of the chairs between Morgan and Pietro. Pepper and Tony came out and served the dinner before they too sat down and began discussing their ongoing projects at Stark industries. Penny zoned out after a while, not really caring about their small talk.

“Penny?” She heard her mother say and she snapped back to reality, turning to face her mother.

“Sorry what?” Penny asked.

“Mrs Jenkins asked if you’re interested in working at Stark industries when you’re older?” Pepper says and Penny blushes, embarrassed that she hadn’t even heard Mrs Jenkins asking her. She cleared her throat awkwardly and turned to Mrs Jenkins who was smiling politely at her.

“Oh, I don’t really know. Don’t get me wrong, I love my family’s company, but I’d like to start something on my own. I’d love to start a company that merely focuses on building prosthetics for people for an affordable prize. It’s not a billion making kind of idea, but I don’t really care about the money. As long as I’m able to help people, that’s all that really matters.” Penny admits and looks over at her dad who smiles fondly at her.

“Wow. Well you seem like a wonderful young lady with a big heart. You’ve raised a wonderful daughter Mr and Mrs Stark .” Mrs Jenkins says.

“So we have.” Tony says as he proudly looks at his daughter while Pepper reaches over from beside Morgan to encouragingly rub her back.

The dinner went on for a while before Pepper got up to fix the dessert.

“Penny, why don’t you help me with the dessert?” Pepper asks and Penny nods, before standing up and following her mother to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you grab that tray of dessert and I’ll serve some more champagne to our guests.” Pepper says and Penny nods. Penny is just about to pick up the tray when she gets the most brilliant idea. She looks behind her to see that her mother had already gone off to the dining room to serve the champagne. She quickly opens the fridge and grabs the habanero sauce and poors it over of the bowls of chocolate mousse dessert before mixing it up.

_Yes, I should’ve known this was a stupid idea. But at the time I was too pissed at my brother that a little payback didn’t sound so bad._

Penny put the sauce back before heading back to the dining room.

“Here, let me help.” Wanda says, standing up from her seat and grabbing some of the bowls and placing them in front of the guests.

“No, you really don’t have to-“ Penny begins, but Wanda had already grabbed a few of the desserts, including the one where she’d poured extra hot habanero sauce in, and served it. Putting it right in front of Mr Jenkins. Penny gulped, not knowing what to do. Wanda grabbed the other bowls and served them as Penny shakingly put down the tray. This was bad, this was really bad.

Yeah, I had really fucked up.

Maybe she could somehow quickly switch them out, but there was no way she could do that without anyone noticing. God she really hoped the little prank had failed and would only add a slight sting to it. Maybe Mr Jenkins would believe that it was suppose to be a kick to it.

“This looks delicious.” One of the investors who she couldn’t quite remember the name of said before they all dug in. Penny grabbed a spoon of dessert and she swore that she could see her entire hand shaking. Mr Jenkins grabbed a spoon full and Penny squirmed, waiting for the reaction. He nodded and hummed before speaking up.

“This is really good Mrs Sta-“ he begins and Penny let’s out a deep breath, but before she could fully relax she could see Mr Jenkins face light up in panic.

“What? What’s wrong?” Pepper asked when she saw Mr Jenkins expression.

“Hot! Hot! Really hot!” Mr Jenkins panics.

“What did you put in it?!” Mr Jenkins asks again as he waves his hand in front of his mouth, trying to cool the sting.

“I-nothing special, just chocolate, cream, sugar, what’s usually in a mousse I-“ Pepper begins and then turns to Penny who’s looking down at her fidgeting hands.

“Penny, what did you do?!” Pepper asks, anger in her voice.

“I’m sorry! It was not meant for him. I was suppose to give it to Harley but Wanda was too quick and I, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll get milk!” Penny says, standing up.

“No! I think you’ve done quite enough.” Tony says.

“I’m sorry-“

“I don’t wanna hear it, go to your room.” Tony says.

“But I didn’t mea-“

“I said go to your room, now Penny.” Tony says and Penny turns her heel and runs upstairs, tears falling from her face. She slams the door behind her and sits down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

_So yeah, that definitely didn’t go as planned, at all. All I wanted was to get back on my brother, and that’s not what happened. Stupid Penny luck strikes again. Yeah, that’s what I call it, cause I always seem to end up in these situations._

Penny wipes away her tears and sighs, why didn’t she just listen to him. Why did she have to pull a childish prank, just so she could get back at her brother. She could’ve just waited til the day after.

Half an hour or so later the door opens and Tony steps inside, pulling out the desk chair and sitting down. Leaning his arms on the back of the chair, he looks at her with disappointment.

“Where’s mom?” Penny finally speaks up after a good 10 seconds of silence.

“She tucking in Morgan and Eli. And she’s not really in the mood to talk to you right now. She’s really disappointed in you Penny, and so am I.” Tony tells her.

“I’m sorry! It was just a stupid joke, I didn’t know it would fail so badly. I never meant to ruin the bussines dinner, I was just trying to give Harley a taste of his own medicin for all the stupid pranks he pulls on me!” Penny defends herself.

“You’re suppose to be better than that Penny, and I specifically told you not to pull any more pranks tonight.” Tony says.

“But why am I the one getting into trouble for this, when Harley pulled a prank too?!” Penny asked.

“Well Harley didn’t almost ruin a deal with the investors because someone decided to play chef, did they?” Tony asks and Penny looks down at her hands.

“Wait, did you say almost?” Penny asked.

“Yes, but we’ll talk about that later. But trust me, he will be given a stern talking to too. Look, kid. I get that you were just trying to get some payback on your brother, but this, right here and now, during an important bussines dinner wasn’t it.” Tony says and Penny sighs.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I really am. It was stupid of me.” Penny says, shifting her gaze down to her fidgeting hands

“I know you are. Come here, kid.” He says as he stands up and pulls her into a hug.

“Don’t tell your mom I said this, but it was a pretty good prank.” Tony admits which earns a chuckle from the teen.

“Now, we’re gonna go downstairs, and you are going to apologize to your mother. Alright?”

“Okay.” Penny nods and they head back downstairs to the livingroom where Pepper is seated, replying to some emails on her laptop.

“Mom?” Penny says quietly as she carefully approaches her. Pepper looks up, disappointment visible on her face.

“I-I’m sorry. I never meant to ruin your bussines dinner. I’m so, so sorry.” Penny apologizes and Pepper sighs, before motioning for Penny come and sit beside her. Penny sits down and her mother pulls her close.

“I know you didn’t mean it. I’m just disappointed that you didn’t respect this dinner that I had planned, enough to not pull any pranks.” Pepper says.

“I know, I’m so sorry. It was really stupid and immature of me. It was just, in the moment I was so annoyed at him you know?” Penny admits and Pepper smiles and pulls her even closer, kissing the top of her head.

“I know. I love you Pen-Pen.” Pepper says and Penny smiles.

“I love you too.”


End file.
